This invention relates, in general, to air driven electric generators, and more specifically, to simplistic air driven generators with minimal moving parts and no bearing surfaces.
Air driven generators generally use turbines or fans to convert the energy in a stream air entering the generator to electricity. These generators have several moving parts which necessarily rerquire bearing surfaces. The moving parts and bearing surfaces increase the probability of malfunction and breakdown as well as costs. To decrease this probability of malfunction, and further, to decrease costs, it is desirable to minimize the number of moving parts within the generator, preferably to one, and essentially eliminate bearing surfaces.